


La vida en rosa

by ZirtaEvans



Series: Bird Flash Week 2019 Español [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash Week 2019, Day 7, M/M, Soulmates, Tumblr: Birdflash Network's DickWally Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZirtaEvans/pseuds/ZirtaEvans
Summary: Colourblind Soulmates, el día mas esperado de tu pida se torna en el día mas esperado para la mayoría.





	La vida en rosa

El mundo no era de color rosa. En realidad no era de ningún color, el mundo era una eternidad en blanco y negro desde el nacimiento hasta el momento al que poco mas de la mitad de la población llegaba. Encontrarse con su alma gemela.

Nadie sabia el porque, había muchas teorías al respecto pero ninguna de ellas llegaba a comprobarse a pesar de los varios intentos.

Por eso Wally West dudaba mucho de esa idea, a pesar de ser consciente de que sus tíos eran almas gemelas. Las posibilidades de encontrarla eran bastante bajas; ¿y si esta estuviera en otro continente? Mejor vivir en ese continuo mundo en tonos grises que pensar que en algún momento todo cambiaría y que pasen los años sin que tal cosa ocurriera, eso si que seria una autentica vida gris.

Quien le iba decir que uno de los días que el mas esperaba sería el día mas esperado para la mayoría de la humanidad, el solo estaba ansioso de poder conocer al original compañero, Robin. Ese chico era mas joven que el pero estaba en la boca de todos los rumores sobre Gotham; obviamente no iba a preguntarle sobre todo pero aun así no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que podía hacer u hablar.

Cual fue su sorpresa al verlo.

No fue un cambio inmediato, si no gradual. Al principio todo se fue aclarando como cuando salia el sol por las mañanas, pero a medida que su cerebro registraba Wally no pudo otra cosa salvo abrir la boca y los ojos de la sorpresa; y a juzgar la sutil reacción del otro chico al dar un paso hacia atrás como asustado por lo que ocurría confirmaba lo obvio.

Eran almas gemelas.

–Ho… hola.–tartamudeo un saludo Wally, Robin solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza como cohibido.

El murciélago pareció darse cuanta de que algo pasaba así que aparto al chico hacia un lado para seguramente preguntarle. Wally miro a sus tío nervioso y asombrado por todas las nuevas tonalidades que estaba captados sus ojos.

–¿Que pasa?–pregunto Flash preocupado.

–El...–trago saliva nervio.–Yo… Nosotros…

No podía hablar tenía la boca seca y sus pensamientos eran un torbellino sobre lo que sentía y la nueva información que su cerebro registraba. Era demasiado.

–Cálmate, respira y dime lo que te pasa.–le aconsejo su tío.

–¡Colores!–exclamo tan rápido que cualquier persona hubiera captado un extraño sonido inaudible.

Sorprendido, el adulto miro hacia donde estaban apartados Batman y Robin seguramente teniendo la misma conversación.

Barry se sentía alegre, preocupado y divertido por su sobrino. Alegre por que hubiera encontrado a sus alama gemela, preocupado por la situación de ambos jóvenes y divertido solo por pensar como Bruce tendría que actuar ante todo eso.

Algo estaba claro, la relación de los dos jóvenes compañeros estaba destinada a ser una gran relación.


End file.
